


It's a Good Thing

by samanthainnit



Category: PRETTYMUCH (Band)
Genre: Austin Porter - Freeform, Edwin Honoret - Freeform, F/M, Nick Mara - Freeform, Prettymuch - Freeform, brandon arreaga - Freeform, pm - Freeform, zion kuwonu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthainnit/pseuds/samanthainnit
Summary: Austin sees you in a coffee shop with your daughter and his bandmates pressure him into asking you out
Relationships: Austin Porter/Reader, Austin Porter/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	It's a Good Thing

“Can I get a large coffee, two cream and sugar and an apple juice? Thank you.” You swiped your card, giving the barista your name. “(Y/n).” She nodded, writing it on the cup. You felt a small tug on your shirt and looked to your left where your daughter rested on your hip. “Alice, give me a second, baby.” You walked over to a table, setting her down in the booth. You slid in next to her, taking off your backpack.

“Color.” She stuck out her bottom lip, a pout forming on her face. You gave her a similar look before reaching into your bag. You set out a small coloring book and a plastic bag that held about eight crayons. “There you go.” Your name was called and you went to collect your drinks that were only a few feet away. You stuck a straw in Alice’s drink, handing it to her. “What do we say?” You asked, holding it out for her to take a sip.

“Thank you.” Alice hesitantly spoke before looking back down at her coloring page. You sighed, knowing that she was gonna be fussy today. You grabbed your laptop from your bag, seeing as you had some work to do. You were a graphic designer for a small company out of LA. Thankfully, you were able to work from home and stay with Alice. “Mommy! Color with me.” Alice grabbed your shirt sleeve, pulling on it.

“Baby, I have to work. This is due tomorrow.” She huffed, turning away from you. “Alice.” You spoke in a warning tone. She turned back, narrowing her eyes at you. “I wanna color with you.” Alice argued. “I know. I’ll color with you all you want after I finish this. For now, I need to work. Give me half an hour.” You told her. Alice slouched in her seat, going back to coloring.

“Dude. What’re you staring at?” Brandon asked his bandmate, waving his hand in front of his face. “Hm?” Austin snapped his head towards his younger brother. “You’re totally spacing out over that girl over there.” Edwin laughed, glancing across the coffee shop at the young girl. “She looks about our age. No older than twenty-three.” Zion pointed out, shrugging a shoulder.

“I’m guessing a babysitter. She seems too young to be a mom.” Nick jumped in on the conversation, sipping his drink. “Nah. That could totally be her kid.” Austin sat in silence, contemplating his options. “My boy gonna ask her out?” Edwin nudged Austin, catching his attention again. “No way. If it’s her kid, she probably has a boyfriend.” Austin told them. Brandon shook his head. “No ring.”

“She could still have a boyfriend.” Nick said. “Go ask her out.” Zion repeated. “I would completely crumble trying to ask her out anyway. Don’t you know who I am?” Zion pushed him up from his place. “Yup. I just don’t care.” Austin sighed. The blonde turned to sit back down in the booth, but his place was taken as Zion moved over. “Seriously?” Edwin nodded, waving his hands in the direction of the girl.

“Uh, hi. I’m Austin.” You looked up, seeing a boy around your age. He had long, blonde hair and wore a striped shirt. You could hear what you presumed to be his friends shouting a ‘good luck’ behind him. “Hi. I’m (Y/n).” You greeted with a smile. “I really don’t know what to say with stuff like this.” He laughed, scratching the back of his neck. You glanced at your daughter who continued coloring, not caring about the stranger you were talking to.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go out?” A rose colored blush spread throughout his face. You usually didn’t say yes to these types of things. After all, you had a three year old who’s father isn’t present in her life. And you really didn’t want to bring guys in and out of her life constantly. Something seemed a bit different about this boy. You couldn’t tell what was giving off that vibe, but you didn’t question it. It felt right. “I’d love to.” You saw a wave of relief flash over him at those three little words.

You grabbed your phone, handing it to him. He added his number in before handing you back your phone. “If you don’t mind me asking, is she your daughter?” You knew why he asked. When most found out you had a daughter, they ran away as fast as they could. No one wanted to date someone who already had a huge commitment in their life. “She is.” You answered. “That’s awesome.” You were a taken back by his words. That was definitely not the answer you expected.

“Um… thank you.” You gave him a weird look. “It’s not that- I just mean I think it’s amazing that you’re a single mom and you’re raising her by yourself. At least I presumed you are. You know, I’m gonna stop talking now.” You laughed. He was clearly nervous. “It’s fine. I know what you mean. I’ll text you and we’ll figure out a date.” He nodded, clasping his hands together. “Sounds great.” You watched as he headed back to his table where, you guessed correctly, his friends were waiting.

“Mommy, who was that?” Alice asked. You looked down at the young girl. “Someone very unique.” You told her, glancing over to see where he had sat back down with his friends. “What does that mean, mommy?” You picked up a crayon, coloring in part of Minnie Mouse’s bow. “It’s a good thing.”

“What happened?” Nick questioned as Austin sat back down. “A good thing.” He grinned from ear to ear as his friends pestered him to tell them what went down. “Is the kid hers?” Edwin curiosity got the best of him as he asked the question everyone was thinking. Yet, not one had the guts to ask. “Yeah, but she seems really proud of her daughter and what cards she’s been dealt.” Austin answered, the grin on his face never faulting.

“I think this is gonna be a really good thing.”


End file.
